A Blessing of Water
by Gentle Hobbit
Summary: It is the day before Aragorn's coronation, and Faramir and Frodo have a few moments of time free to spend in camaraderie. Soon Eowyn joines them...


Disclaimer: All the characters and settings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. This story is my way of working out or interpreting ideas and concepts already present in The Lord of the Rings. This is done for enjoyment, and for sharing, but not for profit.  
  
Author's Note: Back in November, I promised Shirebound a "drabble" (a piece of writing only a 100 words long) on a topic of her choice. She asked for a scene in which Frodo meets Eowyn for the first time. I have finally finished what has become more of a ficlet!  
  
This ficlet could theorectically fit in with "The Trial of Frodo Baggins" universe as an early introduction to Frodo and Eowyn's developing friendship.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A Blessing of Water  
  
* * *  
  
"Come!" said Faramir. "Cast aside such cares as you may have and join me, for did I not say to you that we should re-tell our tales, sitting by a wall in the sun? I would like to hear laughter from you now, not words of worry."  
  
Frodo smiled then. "Gladly," he said, and rose. "I have had enough of shadows."  
  
And so they sat, backs to the newly rebuilt wall of the Rammas Echor. Behind them was the Anduin beyond which lay Osgiliath, and before them in the distance over the fields of the Pelennor gleamed Minas Tirith in the late afternoon sun.  
  
Frodo looked at Faramir then, with a slight smile. "I am surprised that you should have any time to sit with a battered, homeless hobbit. I know that you have important duties on the morrow."  
  
"I do," Faramir said, "but Lord Aragorn is not the only one whom I wish to welcome to the City. I have thought of you often, Frodo, since we last met, and when I learned that you had survived, there was nothing more that I wanted to do, in this brief moment of rest, than to meet with you once again. Come! I have a flask of wine, though it be but half full, and two cups. Or, if you prefer, there is water."  
  
"Water," Frodo said eagerly. "Wine is too rich for me these days and I have become very fond of clear water."  
  
Faramir regarded the hobbit solemnly and handed him a cup. But as he began to pour, Frodo stopped him. "Humour me, if you will."  
  
And Frodo held the cup up in front of him, nearly in the path of the westering sun, and said, "Pour slowly, if you can, and from up high."  
  
Wondering, Faramir obliged. The water fell into the cup, splashing a little from the distance, but Frodo said in a low voice, "Look!"  
  
And Faramir could see, in the splashing stream, light from the sun caught dancing and flashing so that he was dazzled. But soon the water was running over and wetting Frodo's legs. Faramir hastily righted the flask.  
  
"Light and water," said Frodo in a hushed voice. He closed his eyes briefly, still holding the cup aloft, and then he lowered it and drank deeply.  
  
"You told me, in Henneth Annun," said Faramir, "that your kind had no special ritual at meal. But something has changed, I think, if only for you."  
  
"Light and water," Frodo said once again and smiled. "Two of the most precious things to me while I was in Mordor."  
  
"Precious indeed," Faramir said gravely. "But you speak as if there were other treasured things as well. I can imagine what would be dear to me on such a journey -- but you, Frodo, make me curious to know more."  
  
"Other things?" Frodo said and frowned. "Sam was one. I will not talk of the other." He took another draught from the cup and shook himself as if to dispel any evil thoughts.  
  
Faramir opened his mouth to speak but a shadow fell across them both. They looked up to see a tall, slim figure against the sun, framed in a living mantle of gold.  
  
"My Lady Eowyn!" said Faramir and he started to rise. Frodo, too, attempted to stand. But the lady laughed and said "Nay, I would not interrupt such camaraderie. Stay seated, I pray. But," and here she looked at Faramir, "do introduce me to your friend. For if rumour and memory serve me right, then I deem that this must be none other than the valiant Ring-bearer, Frodo."  
  
Frodo did rise then, protesting, and bowed. "Forgive me, but I do not know your name."  
  
"This," said Faramir, who had also stood, "is Lady Eowyn, sister to King Eomer and fearless shieldmaiden of Rohan."  
  
Frodo looked at her with wide eyes. "It is to you, then, that I owe a debt of gratitude. For it was you who slew the Witch King."  
  
"Yes," she said, "it was I. But lest we stand here and make obeisance to one another, I beg that you sit and I'll join you. Although," and then she paused, frowned and studied Frodo for a moment, "Is the ground truly so wet that it drenches the legs?"  
  
Startled, Frodo and Faramir looked at each other, and then at Frodo's breeches. As realization dawned, they laughed merrily.  
  
"No, my lady," said Faramir, "it's dry. But Frodo and I got a little carried away with a blessing of water."  
  
"So it seems," Eowyn said, laughing in her turn. She sat down, her back comfortable against the stone wall. "But if that is what it means to be blessed, then perhaps I shall do without. But," and her voice lowered, "I would dearly like to try this pipeweed that halflings love. Yet your kinsmen balk at seeing a maiden try the stuff."  
  
Frodo smiled. "That is because it is not common to see womenfolk, much less ladies high born, with pipes. But I would teach you, if I had either weed or pipe."  
  
"Well then," Eowyn said, "perhaps one day."  
  
And so the three sat there at the edge of the Fields and talked lightly of things past and things yet to come. And as the raven-haired man clasped the hand of the golden-haired shieldmaiden, a hobbit's legs steamed as they dried in the warmth of the sun.  
  
The End 


End file.
